Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to semiconductor memory devices. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor memory devices having sensing circuits with particular layout structures.
Certain types of semiconductor memory devices, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), have evolved based on a folded bit line structure. In the folded bit line structure, bit lines are routed through a memory cell array in complementary pairs, and memory cells are sensed through the complementary bit line pairs using a differential sense amplifier. This arrangement tends to eliminate common-mode noise that arises from a wordline coupled to both bitlines. However, the folded bit line structure places limitations on the size of memory cells and other features in the semiconductor devices. To address these and other limitations, research into open bit line structures has recently been conducted to improve the integration density of semiconductor memory devices.